Eso no es verdad
by PinketDiana
Summary: Ellos solo decían mentiras. A él no le gustaba Naruto, claro que no. Él no era homosexual. ¿Por qué siempre andaban diciendo eso? ¿Por qué mentían de esa forma?


**_¿Soy hetero?._**

-¿Qué diablos dices?. Soy hetero, imbécil- Le dijo Sasuke a su amiga, Sakura, quién miró sorprendida al chico-gótico por la forma en que observaba las fotos en bañador en las que salía Naruto. La pelidulce sonrió de forma prepotente, ella ya sabía que su amigo era 'no-muy-hetero', para su desgracia, por lo que no estaba para nada sorprendida, solo le molestaba que intentara negarlo.

-Nunca cambiarás, Sasuke.-kun- Suspiró su amiga- Siempre igual de cabezota.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-¡Que soy hetero, mierda!- Aseguró cuando Sai lo pilló mirando a Naruto con cara de idiota enamorado. Este solo le sonrió de manera prepotente, con esa característica falsa sonrisa suya.

-Ya lo se, solo espero que no le hagas daño, o te la verás con migo.- Y sin más se marchó dejando al chico lo más furioso posible. ¿Quién se creía esa copia barata para decirle eso?. ¡A é le gustaban los muejres!... ¿Verdad?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Y es que el idiota del dobe casi me tira el café encima porque no quería ir con él al cine a ver una maldita película. ¿Te lo puedes creer?, después, esta mañana...

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te declares a Naruto y os dejéis de tonterías...- Suspiró Shikamaru, después de escuchar al chico emo hablar, por más de dos horas, del rubio.

-¿¡Qué mierda dices subnormal?! Soy hetero, como si a mi me gustara ese idiota del dobe..- Un fingido escalofrío le 'recorrió' el cuerpo.

-Ya, claro, como digas.- Y viendo que el egocéntrico Sasuke continuaba hablando de Naruto, se tumbó en el banco y se dispuso a dormir hasta que su amiga se cansara de siempre el mismo tema de conversación.

'Naruto Uzumaki'.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no invitas a tú novio a comer a casa?- Preguntó su madre, sonriente sabiendo la respuesta que su hijo le daría..

¿Qué manía tenía todo el mundo con que a él le gustaba Naruto? Aunque su madre no hubiese dicho nombre... sabía perfectamente que se refería al rubio. Que actuara, pensara e insinuara, de broma, que le gustaba su mejor amigo, era es, una maldita broma. Él era malditamente hetero, le gustaban las mujeres y eso no iba a cambiar... Solo era que se sentía seguro, cómodo, feliz, y todas las mejores sensaciones posibles al estar con su mejor amigo... pero para nada le gustaba. Solo le hacía feliz estar con ese dobe, ¡solo eso!.

¿Cómo, su querida madre, quién 'supuestamente' lo conocía tan bien osaba poner eso en duda?

-¿Qué insinúas?- Molesta caminó escaleras arriba- ¡Soy hetero! No me gusta Naruto! ¡Estoy malditamente harto!- Susurró lo último bastante sonrojada.

-No dije nombres- Gritó canturreando su madre, continuando la burla, desde la planta baja.

-Yo le creo, - Apoyó su padre al pelinegra.- Si mi hijo dice que no le gusta su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué iba a mentir?-_"Cariño eres tan inocente"_ pensó la mama de Sasuke.

-Ains, los hombres que ciegos estáis con los temas que tienen que ver con el amor- Se quejó volviendo a la cocina, no sin antes darle un 'suave' golpecito en el hombro a su marido, quién sonriente la siguió hasta la cocina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Soy hetero!- Gritó al percatarse de sus pensamientos no-tan-sanos sobre su mejor amigo y él, sudados, en una cama...

-¡Mierda!- Se escandalizó.

Maldecía las insinuaciones de sus amigos, que la habían hecho dudar. Pero él, para nada era homosexual... no le gustaban los hombres, exacto. Y que tuviese una mínima atracción por su mejor amigo no significaba nada; claro que no, eso no era nada de nada.

-Mierda- suspiró.- No puede gustarme ese dobe..., maldita sea. ¡él no me gusta!- Se gritaba/autoconvencía a si mismo.

Quizás solo pensaba eso... por lo 'bueno' que era Naruto, o por su manera de hablar, o quizás porque le encantaba su color de pelo, sus vistosos ojos color cielo, sus carnosos labios, sus largas piernas...

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?!.

Definitivamente no le gustaba su mejor amigo, en absoluto. Para nada era así.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-¡Soy hetero!- Gritó a Deidara, cuando le preguntó que tipo de personas le gustaban a su hermano, tiempo antes de que él y Naruto se volverse mejores amigas.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Sasukito, te gusta mi hermanita?- Se burló el rubio del pelinegro, sabiendo que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Claro que no, solo quiero saber que tipo de personas le atraen- Sonrojado bajo el rostro- A mi no me gustan los chicos, soy hetero.

-Claro, por que no.- Sonrió, y sin darle una respuesta clara se volvió a adentrar en su casa dejando al otro solo en el porche esperando a la oji-azul.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Aún sigues pensando que eres hetero?- Preguntó su hermano, Itachi, algo anonadado, al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Sasuke sobre Naruto, completamente amorosos, besándose sin parar y bastante sofocados.

-Pues... ¿Soy hetero?- Se cuestionó por fin...- ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- Gritó cuando se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

El rubiu solo sonrió de lado, pensando que realmente, su mejor amigo, de quién llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado, no cambiaría nunca. ¿Pero así se había enamorado de él, verdad?.

_"Soy hetero, soy hetero, soy hetero, soy hetero. Es un beso... bueno muchos... no significan nada..."_

-Oye, Uzumaki. Soy hetero. No me juzgues, fue solo un momento...

Su mejor amigo no le dejo terminar ya que había juntado sus labios con los opuestos.

-Claro, pues yo no soy hetero, y me gustas. Pero se que no tengo posibilidades contigo- Sonrió sacarronamente enseñando los colmillos.

-Claro que no, soy hetero.- Y sin mediar ninguna palabra más se dejo llevar por ese beso que le hacía derretirse interiormente.

Sasuke, realmente estaba dudando si era o no hetero. Pero por ahora, solo sabía que quería estar con su mejor amigo para siempre.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

-Pues... parece que no soy hetero- Susurró al oído de su nuevo y maravilloso esposo, con quién llevaba más de cinco años de novios.

-Por fin escucho esas palabras de tu boca- se acercó para besarle.- Realmente, no sabes cuanto tiempo las esperé.- Una sonrisa de suficiencia y una burla a punto de salir de entre sus labios, pero fue callado por un beso.

-Bueno, Naruto Uzumaki, todo tiene su tiempo.- Y sin más disfrutarían de esa noche, de su primera noche como casados.

**Fin.**

_**"Puedes cerrar los ojos a lo que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar el corazón a lo que no quieres sentir."**_


End file.
